Up to now, an air conditioning function of a seat has been required to quickly cool down or to quickly warm up and a uniform thermal sensation without temperature bias. In response to such a requirement, an air conditioning seat has been proposed which can switch between a blowing mode for blowing out the air from a seating surface of the seat and a suction mode for drawing the air from the seating surface of the seat (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1).